Vicki Kershaw
'''Victoria 'Vicki' Shannon Kershaw (b. 2nd April 1987) '''has lived in North Grove her whole life. She is the daughter of Harley Evans and Shane Kershaw and is the partner of Oscar Weston. With Oscar, she is the mother to Freddie and Isabella. Childhood Vicki was not even a year old when her parents divorced. Her father was a footballer for a Championship club and as his team went away for games, he would cheat on his wife who was sat at home with their son Jason and new born Vicki. When Vicki was born, her mother realised that she wouldn't expect or want her daughter to stick in the same situation and she left the marital home and moved in with her brother Greg. Vicki grew up without her father and became very close to her brother and mother. When she was three years old, her mother began dating Cole Evans and she soon had a new baby sister Zoe. She didn't like that her mother had a new family and when Jason began to enjoy Cole's company, she felt lonely. Not only that but when Cole's other daughter Grace came to stay at the weekend, he took her out all the time and her own mother still didn't spend much time with her and she had to share everything with her despite Grace being 8 years older than her. Teenage Years During High School, Vicki became friends with Megan Richardson, a friendship that still lasts to the present day. Her and Megan were in the same lessons for the most part and were thick as thieves. Vicki even had a crush on Zak Richardson for a few years until Megan began dating him. She never told Megan about her crush but she is glad she never said anything at the time as they are still together now. She and Megan were popular enough in their year group but they were not part of the popular group, they tended to keep to themselves and when she was in year 11, she began to date Ian Groom who was decidedly not popular, which was initially what she liked about him. They went to their first concert together to see Fall Out Boy. However, when high school ended she broke it off with Ian as they decided to go to different colleges. Relationship with Elliot Fox In 2003, when she was sixteen years old, she began to attend college where she completed her A-Levels. She studied Biology, P.E., I.C.T. and Photography. She got her athletic skills from her father. By this time, her mother had extended her family with Cole to also include half-siblings Summer and Theo. Her mother tried to get her and Jason involved but on a couple of occasions they were sent off to see their dad who didn't have any interest until they left high school while her mother went on holiday with Cole and her half-siblings. She barely had time with her mother and as she grew up she began to resent it. She stayed at Megan's house during the weekend but because Megan's father was very strict they had to sneak her in when it went dark. Eventually they started to hang out at the pub, Vic the landlord would usually let them sit in the corner if they didn't make much of a noise and kept to themselves. This is where she met Elliot Fox, in 2005. His older siblings were trouble makers but Elliot behaved a lot better. Elliot came to escape and they soon developed a bond. She knew him from high school because they were in the same year but she never bothered with him as he was part of the popular group, a label that came with his last name. A lot of people were scared of his brother Ben and by extension, him. This made her wary as well at first but by getting to actually know him, she enjoyed his company a lot. Vicki was always third-wheeling with Zak and Megan and so she was glad to have someone who actually cared for her. Elliot didn't attend college and instead just worked for his father's busy which was a little shady as they owned a small shop in town from which they also sold drugs. Elliot tended to work just the counter during the day but he was also told to sell to anyone who asked and didn't look like a police officer. Vicki would sometimes help him when she finished college early but her mother didn't really like that she worked there. The couple did become serious quickly and when he passed his driving test, he would come and pick her up and they would drive around for hours just talking, sometimes with Megan and Zak and sometimes without. The same year she met Elliot, she got accepted into a host of top universities. She decided to attend Manchester Uni as it was closest to home, to the derision of both her older brother who was studying in London and her mother who wanted her to go to either Edinburgh or Newcastle. She studied P.E. and planned to become a P.E. teacher. When she attended university, her and Elliot moved in together and he worked in Manchester at a couple of retail shops in the Arndale Centre. The two made it work and enjoyed going out and exploring when they were both off. However, as Vicki began hanging out with her university friends, she began to realise how little her and Elliot actually had. He wasn't that intelligent when it came to being book-smart and when she brought him out she sometimes got a little embarrassed when he couldn't discuss the current political climate with her friends or when he asked who a certain person was they were talking about. Towards the end of her time at university, she knew she wanted to break up with him but she felt incredibly bad because he had moved to Manchester with her and he had been really supportive and paid his half of the bills and when it was just the two of them she enjoyed his company but when it wasn't just the two of them, she didn't enjoy it that much and she also didn't get along with his brothers or sister that well. After her graduation, she broke up with him and he was heartbroken. After University In 2009, Vicki was a fully qualified P.E. High School Teacher. She wanted to stay in Manchester to live as her brother wasn't living in North Grove and although Megan and Zak were stay there, Elliot had also moved back to the town and she didn't want to have to live with her mother and Cole again. Her youngest brother was only 10 years old and so it wasn't ideal. She spoke to her mother who revealed that she had been saving money away every week for her and Jason. They were secret and she gave the money to Vicki as a graduation gift, just like she had done with Jason. She explained that the both of them were very independent and she said that after her father had cheated on her, her self-esteem was low and so she latched onto Cole who helped her become confident again. She admitted that she was a bad mother for it but explained she had also neglected Zoe as well a little, which made Vicki a little guilty that she hadn't helped her little sister more. With the money, Vicki decided to travel the world. She taught English to young children in Cambodia, she completed the Moon Party in Thailand, saw a show on Broadway in New York City, busked in Australia for five months and slept on the beach in Bali, Indonesia. After 2 and half years travelling, she came back to North Grove in early 2012 where she moved in with Megan and Zak until she managed to find a job herself. This she managed to do after a few months, teaching at a high school about a 45 minute drive away. Motherhood With her monthly wage coming in, she managed to put a deposit down for a house and moved out in late 2012. Before she moved out, she started to date Oscar Weston who was a friend of Megan and Zak's. Again, he was in her year at school but she didn't really speak to him and after she went travelling she stopped talking to most people from North Grove so she hadn't kept up to date. It wasn't long after they were dating that Vicki found she was pregnant in May 2013. She was shocked at first and didn't know what to do and she didn't want to get into a relationship with someone she barely knew but she also didn't want to raise her baby alone and then abandon it like her own mother did almost. She wanted to be able to give the baby its best life. The two of them decided to work with what they had and in December 2013, a month early, Freddie Weston was born. With the birth, Vicki and Oscar's relationship only got stronger and he moved in just after Freddie was born. Oscar was sensible and he knew a lot about politics as he worked at the Local Council in Democracy so she could speak to him about current affairs and also about other things they were interested in without being a little embarrassed. She liked that he was more like her and he was good with Freddie, giving her time away when she needed it. She enjoyed motherhood a great deal and liked that she had a proper family, unlike the one she grew up in which was all kinds of dysfunctional. In 2015, Oscar and Vicki had a daughter named Isabella and that seemed to complete her family. She enjoyed work, still enjoyed going out for food and going on holiday to exotic places and she loved her boyfriend. In October 2018, while they were on holiday in Tenerife, Oscar proposed to Vicki and she accepted. Family Mother: Harley Evans Father: Shane Kershaw Step-Father: Cole Evans Brother: Jason Kershaw, Theo Evans (half) Sisters: Zoe (half), Summer (half) and Grace (step) Fiancé: Oscar Weston Children: Freddie and Isabella Nephew: Sebastian, Ashton and Gabriel Niece: Nadine Uncle: Greg Watson